Noël à Lugubra ou Comment Zoro a maudit ses cheveux
by Kyona-sama
Summary: C'est l'hiver à Lugubra. Noël qui approche. Une Perona qui s'ennuie et un Zoro pas très enclin à la distraire. Même à ses dépens ? Très court OS écrit à Noël. K pour le langage mais ça devrait aller.


Sali-salut ! Nouvellement inscrite sur ce site malgré le fait que je suive pas mal de fics ici, j'ai décidé de sauter le pas. Donc, me voilà ! Après un calvaire pour publier (je suis archi-nulle en anglais), je vous présente un Os tout droit sorti de mon esprit tordu. En espérant vous faire rire. Bonne lecture !

Dislaimer: One Piece. Aucun personnage de moi; tous à Oda (je suis triiiste...)

Rating:

Perona s'ennuyait ferme. Mihawk était on ne sait où et le bretteur aux cheveux verts ne s'entraînait même pas aujourd'hui. Personne à embêter. Quelle ennui ! D'un mouvement brusque elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé du plus grand salon, ses couettes roses battant de chaque côté de sa tête.  
C'était l'hiver à Lugubra. Zoro, lui, regardais tomber la neige d'un air nostalgique. Ça lui rappelait l'île de Drum rebaptisée Sakura où l'équipage avait rencontré Chopper. Luffy avait explosé la face à ce pseudo-roi tyrannique et permit à l'île de renaître. Sacré pirate qu'était Luffy. Ce temps lui semblait si loin à présent et ses nakamas lui manquaient. Même la sorcière rousse et cet ero-cook. Il soupira, adossé contre la vitre, son souffle créant une buée blanche. Ses compagnons allaient-ils bien ? Étaient-ils seulement en vie ? Il ne l'admettrait jamais mais il s'inquiétait beaucoup pour eux. Jusqu'à en perdre le goût de s'entraîner c'est dire ! Il soupira à nouveau, las. C'est alors que Perona remarqua le vert. Et une idée tordue traversa son esprit de gamine.  
-Zorooooo...minauda t-elle.  
Le bretteur se raidi. Il l'avait remarqué bien sûr mais espérais naïvement qu'elle non. Merde. La princesse des fantômes lévita dans sa direction, un sourire qui ne prévoyait rien de bon. Surtout pour lui. Re-merde.  
-Quoi ?,lâcha t-il tout de même, crispé à l'extrême.  
-Je me demandais...,fit la rose, tu sais qu'aujourd'hui c'est Noël ? Hein ?  
Non. Zoro n'en savais rien. En même temps allez demander à un mec qui arrive encore à se perdre sur le Sunny de s'y retrouver dans un calendrier.  
-Évidemment, rétorqua t-il.  
La rose ne se laissa pas refroidir par le ton sec du bretteur et lorgna les cheveux verts.  
-Et on a pas de sapin de Noël...  
-Et alors ? Demande à Mihawk d'aller t'en chercher un.  
-Mais il est pas là ! (Et il a aussi mauvais caractère que toi) Allez...  
-J'ai une gueule à aller couper du bois ?! Vas-y toute seule !  
-Comment ose-tu demander à une faible femme de s'esquinter les mains !  
Le bretteur soupira pour la énième fois. Cette fille ne le lâcherais donc jamais !  
-Bon, fit-il en prenant ses sabres. Je vais aller te le couper ton sapin.  
-En fait, je pensais à autre chose.

Quand Oeil de faucon rentra ce soir là, il resta muet de stupeur. Au beau milieu de la pièce principale, une gamine aux couettes roses décorait une masse verte de couleurs vives. Perona lévitait autour d'un épéiste pas content du tout.  
-Mais arrêtes de bouger ! J'arrive pas à accrocher la guirlande !  
-J'en ai rien à foutre ! Détache moi maintenant !  
-Mais t'es trop mignon-choupi comme ça !  
-ET NE DIS PAS QUE JE SUIS MIGNON !  
-Crétin.  
-Heiiiin !?  
Elle lui tira la langue.  
-Cré-tin.  
-Je vais. Te. Tuer.  
-Pas. Question. Et puis Oeil de faucon te laissera pas faire.  
-Tu veux parier ?  
Elle l'ignora tandis que le-dit Oeil de faucon s'installait tranquillement à son bureau pour admirer la joute verbale. Il était curieux de savoir comment la jeune fille avait réussi à faire faire au froid manieur de sabres ce qu'elle voulait.  
-Oh gamine c'est bon là.  
-Nnnnan.  
-Je te jure que je vais te découper en morceaux.  
Elle l'ignora accrochant l'étoile et admira son travail fière d'elle.  
-Oï. Ça y est t'as fini ?  
-Photo !  
-ALORS LÀ TU RÊVES !  
-Mais quel rabat-joie !  
-Le rabat-joie t'emmerde. Et il voudrais bien que tu le libère. Maintenant.  
La rose lui fit un sourire innocent mais sur elle ça faisait plus satanique qu'autre chose.  
-Nan. N'oublie pas Roronoa Zoro, que je, détient, tes, sabres.  
Mihawk esquissa un semblant de sourire. Moqueur le sourire. C'était donc ça. Perona n'avait aucune idée de ce dans quoi elle s'était embarqué. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant le bretteur craque.  
-Et si tu n'es pas sage, je leur ferais quelque chose que tu n'aimera pas.  
Ou un élément déclencheur.  
Le second des Mugiwara tendit tellement ses muscles et si rapidement que toutes les guirlande sautèrent. Il avait un air sombre, très sombre. Perona se sentait minuscule à côté. Elle déglutit. Menacer les armes de Roronoa Zoro n'était décidément pas la meilleure solution pour se faire obéir de lui. L'ex-subordonnée de Gecko Moria pensa "Zut" et elle eu juste le temps de partir en courant, un épéiste furibond au derrière.  
-QU'EST -CE QUE T'AS OSÉ DIRE ?! CETTE FOIS JE VAIS TE TUER !  
-YAAAAAAAAH !  
Mihawk put entendre leurs cris à travers une bonne partie du manoir avant de les entendre s'éloigner au dehors. Bah, pensa t-il, elle survivrais si elle parvenait à le semer. On ne le reverrais pas avant quelques jours en tout cas.  
Oeil de faucon se dit alors que ces deux ans ne seraient pas de tout repos.


End file.
